


Stranded

by pasteldanhowells



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:59:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7332163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasteldanhowells/pseuds/pasteldanhowells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil have been planning on going a massive holiday with a bunch of other youtubers to Micronesia. Unfortunately, a storm hits on the way there and they get stranded on an island.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is heavily based off of the series 'Flight 29 Down'.
> 
> I stopped writing this awhile ago and I've wanted to continue but idk, who knows? Maybe in the near future I will.

“Phil, why did we agree to do this?” Dan asks as he stares out the window of a plane.

“Because, we spend too much of our time in the apartment and not enough time with our friends,” Phil tells him. “I thought you wanted to do this? We talked before we left.”

Dan and Phil were currently on a plane to Micronesia for a little holiday with a bunch of other Youtubers who they knew very well and were close friends with. Everybody had been planning this trip for months. It had been a very crazy year in 2013 so they both wanted to start off the New Year with a little holiday with all of their friends. Dan and Phil were usually busy with filming and editing Youtube videos and also working for the BBC, as they had their own radio show on BBC Radio 1 now.

After months, the trip was finally taking place. Everybody had chipped in a little bit of money.

It was now currently a Monday morning when both of Dan and Phil were on the plane with about 10 other of their Youtuber friends; Marcus Butler, Alfie Deyes, Zoe Sugg, Joe Sugg, Jack and Finn Harries, Louise Pentland, Caspar Lee, Chris Kendall and also PJ Liguori. Dan was starting to feel slightly nervous about this whole trip as he had never done something like this before. Sure, he was excited but they were going to be gone for a whole week. That was the plan.

“Yeah, I wanted to do this. I don’t know… I guess I’m just a little nervous,” Dan mumbles.

“I can understand why you’re nervous. I’m not gonna lie and say I’m not nervous. We’ve never planned anything like this before but this trip is going to be fun,"

“He’s right. We’ve got tons of crazy fun things planned for when we get to Micronesia,” Dan looks over and smiles when he sees Alfie, who is sitting across from them with Zoe.

“Yeah! All your worries will be gone once we get there,” Zoe says.

Dan went to say something but he gasps loudly as soon as there was a thump.

“What the hell was that?” Dan hears Marcus shout from the back.

“Please tell me that wasn’t the plane,” Jack says.

Dan looks out his window but couldn’t really see anything, which made him even more nervous. 

“Everybody sit down and buckle up!” The captain of the plane shouts.

Dan immediately looks over at Phil with wide eyes. “Phil…” He begins to say, but there was another thump that cut him off.

Phil quickly reaches over and grabs Dan’s hand and held onto it. “We’re going to be fine,” Phil says calmly.

“You’re just saying that to me make me feel better. We’re gonna fucking die,” Dan snaps.

“Now is really not the time for your fucking negativity, Dan!” PJ yells, who was sitting in front of Dan and Phil with Chris. Dan takes a deep breath and closes his eyes as he squeezes Phil’s hand as tight as he possibly can.

“Mayday! Mayday! Mayday! We’re going down!” Dan hears the captain shout.

“Well, that doesn’t sound good at all!” Chris shouts.

“Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God. We’re going to fucking die,” Dan whispers. He didn’t dare let go of Phil’s hand. He didn’t know what was going on but there was no way he was going to let go of Phil’s hand. He wanted to make sure that Phil was still there. That’s all he really cared about at the moment. That’s when Dan heard a bunch of screams. “Are we dead?” Dan asks out loud as he nervously opens one eye. He looks over at Phil and sighed in relief when he sees him sitting next to him still.

“What the hell is going on?” Phil asks as he looks up to see a couple people standing up from their seats.

“Did the plane crash?” Zoe asks as she also stood up. “What’s going on?”

“Seriously? What was all that thumping and crashing about?” Alfie asked.

“I’m pretty sure we definitely crashed,” Louise nods.

“Oh, please tell me we didn’t actually crash,” Zoe begs.

“Is everybody okay?” The captain asks as he opens the door.

“We’re okay but what the fuck is going on?” Marcus asks.

“No need for swearing. The plane crashed. There was an unexpected storm,” The captain says.

“Oh, great. We’re going to die. Called it,” Dan says.

“Dan!” Phil, Chris and PJ yell at the same time.

Dan quickly throws his arms up in the air. “I was just saying…”

“We’re not going to die. We just crashed,” The captain rolls his eyes.

Dan watches as Jack got out of his seat and walks over to the plane door.

“Do you see anything Jack?” Alfie asked as he stood up.

“Nothing but a bunch of water, sand and trees…” Jack answers. He then opens the door and nervously looks around. “Oh no,” he says quietly when he sees that they had crashed on an island. Jack was the first one to step off of the plane and then the others follow him. “Wait, Finn… where are you?” Jack asks as he looked around.

“I’m right here, don’t worry…” Jack looks up and sighed in relief as he watches Finn get off the plane.

“Basically we’re stranded on an island?” Marcus asks as he looked around.

“There goes our fun trip to Micronesia,” Alfie mumbles.

“Okay, don’t worry guys. We’re not gonna be here that long. I’m sure the captain will get us help,” Zoe says.

“I’m glad one of us can be positive,” Alfie says, smiling as he looks over at Zoe.

“One of us has to be,” she says as she takes Alfie’s hand.

“Where even are we?” Dan asks curiously as he got off the plane with Phil.

“Maybe the captain knows? Are you okay?” Phil asks softly as he looks over at Dan.

“I’m fine… just a little shaken up I guess,” Dan sighs as he looks over at Phil. He gently reaches over and grabs a hold of Phil. 

Phil frowns, and then he wraps his arms around Dan and pulls him closer, rubbing his shoulder gently afterwards to keep him calm. "We're fine,"

“Look um, I don’t know how to tell you are all this but… I ain’t no camp counselor…” They all look over and saw the captain, who had just gotten off the plane as well. Everybody walks over to the grass area and sat down. Dan bit his lip nervously as he looked over at Phil, who had his arm wrapped around Dan and was keeping him close. Dan was thankful to have Phil there with him or else he would be taking all of this a lot harder than he was now. 

“Yeah, you’re not much of a pilot either,” Joe says, speaking up for the first time, making a few of the others laugh.

“Hey, shut your mouth… I saved us,” The captain snaps.

“Yeah, you got the landing part down… I think the flying part could use some work,” Marcus adds.

“So um, can you tell us where we are or not?” Finn asks.

“Well, um… technically I-I don’t know,” The captain answers.

“What?” Everybody asks at the same time. “What do you mean you don’t know?”

“How do you not know where we are? You’re the freaking pilot!” Dan yells.

“We’re not going to be here that long, right?” Zoe asks nervously.

“Look, the storm came out of nowhere. I tried getting around it but everywhere I turned the storm kept getting worse…”

“So, technically… you got us lost?” Phil asks, raising his eyebrows.

“I kept us in the air, didn’t I? The lightening must have hit one of the engines.” The captain says.

Dan groans and rested his head on Phil’s shoulder. “This is what we get for living the house,” he mumbles.


	2. Chapter 2

“We can’t just sit here and do nothing,” Marcus says.

“I agree. It’ll just drive us all crazy,” Finn agrees.

“Well, what are we supposed to do?” Jack asks as he looks over at Finn.

“We go out and look for any signs of civilization,” The captain says.

“No way. We shouldn’t split up so soon,” Alfie quickly says.

“I agree. We should stay together and wait until rescue comes,” Louise nods.

“And how long will that be, Louise? We have to know what’s out there,” Marcus snaps as he points towards the trees.

“I hate to say it but… I agree with Marcus and Finn,” Zoe says as she bites her lip nervously.

Alfie looks over at Zoe with shock. “You can’t be serious,” he whispers.

“We just got here Zoe. Don’t you think we should wait?” Joe asks as he looks over at his sister.

Dan looks over at Phil and raises his eyebrows. “What do you think?” He asks, ignoring the others while they argue about wanting to leave or not.

“Me and you should stay. There’s no way we would make it five minutes out in that jungle,” Phil says as he wraps his arm around Dan’s shoulder and sighs quietly.

“While you kiddies argue with each other, I’ll be in jungle…” The captain says.

“I’m going with you,” Marcus says. “You shouldn’t go alone. It's too dangerous. We don't know what's out there.”

“I want to go to,” Finn says as he looks over at Marcus.

“Finn!” Jack hisses as he stares at him with wide eyes. “You can’t. I won't allow you to go.”

“I’ll be fine. We’ll be safer if we’re in a group,” Finn says.

"It's settled then. You three come with me,” The captain says as he looks over at Marcus, Finn and Zoe.

“This is not a good idea.” Jack says nervously. Finn hadn’t even left yet but he was already fearing for his brother’s life. They already didn’t know where they were and now Finn was wanting to go off into the jungle. The idea definitely didn’t make Jack feel any better.

10 minutes later; The captain, Marcus, Finn and Zoe were on their way to go out into the jungle to see if there were any signs of civilization. Majority of the group thought it would be better if they stayed in a group. But they knew they couldn’t change the others’ mind.

“Be safe you guys… seriously. God knows what’s out there,” Louise says.

“I can’t believe your actually doing this Zoe,” Alfie says as he crosses his arms against his chest.

“I want to know what’s out there. It’s like a fun little adventure,” Zoe smiles.

“And what if you get lost?” Jack asks.

“We’re already lost, Jack. Seriously… we’re going to be fine. Stop worrying,” Finn rolls his eyes.

“Okay… what are those?” The captain asks as he walked up to the group, when he saw that Zoe, Marcus and Finn were carrying their back packs with them.

“Camping. Who knows how long we’ll be gone?” Zoe shrugs.

“Couple hours tops. Let’s get going,” The captain says before leading the way into the jungle.

Jack sighs as he watches his brother take off with the others into the jungle. He shakes his head and then he walks away.

Dan looked over at Phil and raised his eyebrows. “He’s definitely not happy,”

“He’ll be fine,” Phil says, giving Dan a reassuring smile.

“Well… I can definitely understand why Jack wouldn’t want Finn to just go off into the jungle like that. We don’t even know where we are. It’s like Louise said earlier… God knows what’s out there. There could be danger just waiting for them.” Dan says.

“I’m sure they’ll all be fine… just like Phil said. They’re in a group which is better than anyone going off into the jungle alone, that’s for sure,” Louise says.

Dan sighs and then he walks over to a patch of grass and sits down.

“Bear, don’t worry so much, okay?… we’re going to be fine, I promise. We’ll be fine as long as we stick together,” Phil says as he walks over to Dan and sits down next to him. He reaches over and grabs Dan’s hand, holding onto it tightly. Phil doesn't want his boyfriend to panic so much. They all needed to stay calm and hope that rescue would come soon. Phil was also worried, but he knew that if he panicked than it would just make Dan feel worse.

Dan looks over at Phil and smiles. “At least I have you with me,” he whispers.

Phil happily returns the smile. “It’s not so bad, is it?” He asks.

“You two need to stop being so cute this instant,” Louise warns playfully.

Dan lets out a laugh. “We’ll try not to be so God damn cute anymore,” he says jokingly.

It’s been at least two hours now since the plane had crashed and the youtubers were stuck on a mysterious island. The group that had left to go look into the jungle still hadn’t come back yet and the rest of the youtubers were starting to get slightly worried about them. It was going to get dark soon.

“Dan, where are you going?” Phil asks curiously as he watched Dan stand up from the spot they were sitting in on the grass, which is what they had been doing for two hours. They were absolutely growing bored out of there minds even though it hadn’t even been that long.

“I’m going to check on Jack. It’s been awhile since we’ve seen him,” Dan tells him.

“Be careful,” Phil warns. "I don't need you getting lost."

Dan chuckles and then he continues on walking. He walks around the plane and then he spots Jack sitting by himself on the sand, just staring off into the ocean. He must have been like that for quite a while, Dan assumes. “Jack?” Dan asks, finally breaking the silence.

Jack jumps once he heard someone call his name. He looks over and sighs when he sees that it was just Dan, and not his twin brother. “Hey.” Jack mumbles.

“You were hoping I was Finn?” Dan asks as he walked over to him.

“It’s been two hours and the captain said they would only be gone a couple hours,” Jack says.

Dan sighs before sitting down next to him. “Ther'es a lot to explore out there. I’m sure he’s fine… and at least he’s not alone,” he says as he looks over at Jack.

“Yeah… that doesn’t exactly make me feel better, we’re still lost out here,” Jack mumbles.

Dan frowns. “Let’s just hope they find something out there,” he says.

“Do you think we’ll be here long?” Jack asks as he looked over at Dan.

“I honestly don’t know. The captain said we were pretty far off course but hopefully someone will come looking for us. I mean… they have to look for us, right? We’re a bunch of youtubers so I’m sure someone will notice us being gone as we won’t be uploading any videos. We just gotta stick together until rescue comes, that’s what Phil told me… and I agree with him,” Dan says, giving Jack a reassuring smile.

“Yeah, well… you don’t-” Jack immediately stops talking in mid sentence. Both he and Dan look over once they heard footsteps behind them and were shocked when they saw the other group. Jack immediately stands up once he saw Finn was there. “Where the hell have you been?” He asks.

“Told you I’d be fine,” Finn says as he gave Jack a hug.

“Did you find anything?” Dan asks hopefully.

“Nothing. It’s just a bunch of trees back there,” Zoe sighs.

“Better get nice and comfy kids,” The captain says.

“What’s going on?” Phil asks as he walked up to them.

“We’re stuck here,” Dan snaps, shaking his head. "Stuck on this stupid fucking island."

“You didn’t find anything?” Phil asks, a little shocked and slightly disappointed.

“Yeah, we searched and there was nothing out there,” Marcus says.

“Looks like we’ll be camping over night kids,”


	3. Chapter 3

“I can’t believe you’re actually going out there again,” Dan says.

It was the next day. Sleeping on a deserted island was something that none of them wanted to do, but they had no choice at this point. They had to sleep in two tents, which was hard as it had stormed the whole night, so it didn’t make things any easier for the group. 

But now it was in the afternoon and The Captain, Marcus, Finn and Zoe were going off into the jungle again to look around more, because they knew there was more out there and they wanted to to see if they could find any signs of civilization, that would help them get back home.

“Look, that jungle is huge… and we need to know what is out there,” Marcus rolls his eyes.

Everybody else was sitting on area of grass while they watched the others pack up.

“Yeah, agreed. It looks like we’re definitely going to be here for quite a while so we need to know what’s out there,” Zoe agrees as she looks over at the others.

“That jungle is massive. We didn’t even cover half of it yesterday. We need to search for any kind of civilization out there, that could help us get home, who knows how long we’ll be here? We gotta do something, don’t we?” Finn quickly adds.

“Look, the last thing that I want to do right now is scare you kids… but we’re so far off course right now… I don’t see any planes or ships coming our way any time soon, so we need to go out there and explore,” The Captain says, sighing.

“I thought you said you didn’t want to scare us?” PJ asks, who was sitting next to Chris.

“Anyways, we need to get going before the sun goes,” The Captain says.

“How long will you be gone?” Alfie asks, walking over to Zoe.

“Couple days. Who knows? Like I said… this jungle is huge,” The Captain shrugs.

“A couple days?!” Jack yells as he suddenly stands up from the grass.

Finn rolls his eyes. “Oh relax. We’ll be fine,” He says.

“No way in hell. What if you get lost?” Jack asks with wide eyes.

“Uh, we’re already lost,” Dan says as he looked up at Jack.

“Not funny,” Jack snaps as he looks down at Dan.

“Seriously… what if rescue comes and they’re not back yet?” Alfie asks.

“Then we’ll look for them,” Phil says. “We’re all lost…”

“That’s not funny either,” Jack mumbles, crossing his arms against his chest.

“We need to get going, before we start to lose sunlight,” The Captain says.

“Good luck… and be careful!” Louise warns as she watches the others start to walk off.

“Okay mum,” Marcus says jokingly. “See you later.”

The group says goodbye to the others, again. Though they were a little bit more worried this time as the others were going to be gone longer than just a ‘couple of’ hours.

“What if something happens to them?” Jack asks, a few minutes after the others have left.

“We’re all worried about them… but they’re smart cookies. They’ll know what to do,” Louise says, trying to reassure Jack. She knew how worried Jack was for his brother. They were all worried, but it was understandable that Jack was more worried than the rest. Finn was his twin after all. Finn was his family.

“Please don’t start talking about food, Louise. I’m already starving,” Dan grumbles as he rests his head gently on Phil’s shoulder. He lets out a sigh and closes his eyes.

“You’re not starving. You’re just hungry,” Phil chuckles and shakes his head.

“Still… I want food,” Dan says as he lifts his head up again.

“So… clearly we’re going to be here for a while. What are we supposed to do?” Chris asks.

“Do any of us know anything about survival?” PJ asks, looking around. It went silent.

“That’s not very surprising,” Louise mumbles before sighing. “Clearly we need food…”

“Clearly,” Phil says, rolling his eyes playfully as he looks down at Dan. “We have some food on the plane but we should save it just in case we really are here long enough.”

“And where are we supposed to sleep?” Caspar asks.

“The tents?” Dan suggests as he looks over at Caspar.

“There’s no way in hell we’re all going to survive in those two small tents,” Joe states.

“There’s too many of us for just two tents,” Caspar agrees.

“Hey, don’t be complaining over there. I’m the only girl now that Zoe’s gone, and I have to share a tent with smelly boys!” Louise exclaims, rolling her eyes.

“Now that Zoe’s gone? You’re making it seem like she’s dead!” Alfie yells.

Dan rolls his eyes as he looks over at Phil. “Today’s going to be a long day, isnt it?”

“Most likely.” Phil nods, and then he sighs and shakes his head.

It was about an hour later when Dan and Phil had gone off into the jungle to start looking for food, they were hoping to find fruits as there were trees everywhere.

“Can we please take a break?” Dan begs as he looks over at Phil.

“We’ve only been walking for ten minutes,” Phil raises his eyebrows as he looks over at his boyfriend.

“I spend most of my life inside, on the bloody internet… I don’t do walking,” Dan snaps before he found a large rock and sits down on it. He sighs and hides his face in his hands.

“Hey, Dan? Are you okay?” Phil asks worriedly as he walks over to him.

“No, I’m not o-fucking-kay!” Dan yells. He looks up at Phil with watery eyes. “It’s just dawning on me that we really are lost. Nobody knows that we’re out here. How long will we be here?” Dan asks. He was starting to panic, all these negative thoughts flowing through his head. He was fine before, but now he couldn’t handle all of this.

“Hey… we’re going to be okay,” Phil whispers as he bends down so he could see Dan better.

“How the hell do you know that, Phil? What if we don’t find any food? What if we just starve out here?” Dan asks as he nervously looks around him.

Phil gently grabs Dan’s chin and makes Dan look back at him. “Stop it. If you talk like this, then you’ll panic. Just don’t… don’t panic. We need to stay calm and we need to stay together through this. I’m just as scared as you are, okay? This is a scary thing. But, as long as we stick together… we’ll be fine. Do you understand me?” Phil whispers.

Dan takes a deep breath and slowly nodded. “O-Okay.”

Phil reaches up and wraps his arms around Dan, pulling him into a hug. “We’ll be fine,” he says, and Dan desperately wants to believe him.

“Just don’t leave me alone here.” Dan whispers as he hides his face in Phil’s chest.

“I would never in a million years.” Phil assures Dan, keeping a hold of him tightly. "It's you and me. We'll get through this together."


End file.
